madafaka
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Minseok dan Luhan menghilang!" - "Untuk kedua kalinya, aku harus menjadi budak seumur hidup." / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin / XiuHan


Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : Luhan, Minseok (Xiumin); Jung Heechul (Heechul ZE:A), Chanyeol, BoA, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo (D.O)

Genre : romance, mystery, crime, slight humor

Disclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, aku Cuma pinjem nama sama wajah doang, kalo ff murni ide dari otakku, plagiat nae seutail aniya!

Warning! : Creepy! Lu

.

.

.

* * *

**[[madafaka]]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku dengar dua dari sepuluh pelajar Cina yang kemarin berkunjung, memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah kita."

"Semenarik itukah sekolah ini?" tanya Minseok dengan nada malas. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Oh ya? Aku yakin dia memilih tinggal di sini dengan alasan utama _fashion_. Apa kau lupa Bung, mereka yang tinggal di luar sana menganggap Korea Selatan adalah kiblat _fashion_!" cerocos Jung Heechul, yang tidak diketahui kebenarannya.

Saat baru saja keluar dari pintu atap gedung, Minseok merentangkan tangannya menghadang Chanyeol dan Heechul."Apa dia termasuk?"

Chanyeol dan Heechul mengikuti arah pandang Minseok.

"Kutarik kataku tadi."

Chanyeol melirik Heechul remeh, " kau memang selalu plin-plan."

Seorang gadis berambut blonde sepunggung dengan ikatan asal tengah berjongkok sendirian di pojok _rooftop_. Ia mengorekkan bongkahan semen pada dinding pagar pembatas yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya ia menulis sesuatu di sana.

Semua siswa siswi sekolah ini tahu siapa gadis berpenampilan _nerd _itu. Gadis itu satu-satunya siswi yang memiliki rambut blonde. Dia adalah satu dari sepuluh pelajar Cina yang diperkenalkan Bapak Kepala Sekolah saat upacara berlangsung. Dari kabar yang beredar sih, dia blasteran Cina-Kanada.

"Apa itu nama teman-temanmu?"

Suara Minseok membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan jatuh terduduk. Matanya yang indah berkilauan itu bergerak tidak tenang. Bongkahan semen yang ada pada genggamannya ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung.

Minseok berjongkok di sebelah gadis itu. "Zheng Zhu, Zi Tao, Yi Xing, Yi Fan, Gui Xian, Qi Fan, Li Xu, He Zai, Dong Hai, dan kau," Minseok mendorong pelan bahu gadis itu untuk melihat _tag name_nya, "Lu Han?"

Gadis bernama Lu Han itu mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Hei, jangan takut," sanggah Minseok. Ia meraih dagu gadis itu agar bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas. Minseok tersenyum, "kau cantik."

Luhan membuang muka dari Minseok, membuat Minseok merasa disuguhi lekukan indah wajah gadis itu bila dilihat dari samping. Poni yang tertiup angin lembut itu menambah kesan anime pada wajahnya.

Demi apa Minseok ikut membuang muka dan ingin mengumpat sepuasnya. _She's so damn pretty!_

Minseok mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, "panggil aku Minseok, Kim Minseok."

Luhan memilih bangkit dan kabur dari sana. Meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu dengan raut keheranan.

"Ya, setidaknya aku senang bertemu denganmu," sepertinya Minseok tertarik padanya. Pertemuan singkat yang cukup membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Mau kemana kau?" Minseok menarik kerah belakang Heechul, "jika kau berniat mendekati gadis itu, aku peringatkan, jangan. Selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan Jeesica Jung."

"Wah...kau suka padanya ya?" goda Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat pipi Minseok memanas.

"Diam kau Park Dobi!"

.

...

.

Sebulan lebih Minseok menjalankan aksi pendekatannya pada Luhan. Bisa dibilang, usahanya belum seratus persen berhasil. Mereka berkomunikasi tak lebih dari satu menit, selebihnya Luhan pergi meninggalkan Minseok lebih dulu.

Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak di bibir Minseok. "Hai Lu," sapanya sembari ikut bergabung dengan Luhan yang duduk sendirian di salah satu meja kantin.

Luhan mulai tidak tenang. Badannya mendadak gugup. "Aku harus pergi-"

Minseok memegang erat pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Kenapa kau selalu menghindar?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan.

Minseok meraih kedua bahu Luhan yang memang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. "Apa kau membenciku? Hum? Apa aku terlihat menakutkan?"

Luhan memandang Minseok sendu. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selalu melakukannya? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

Luhan menunduk lemas, "tidak."

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, itu saja. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu bergaul dengan siapapun. Kau selalu sendiri." Minseok mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Luhan. Pemuda itu mencoba menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Bertemanlah denganku."

Mata Luhan bergerak menelusuri setiap sudut kantin, dan menangkap basah dua sahabat Minseok, Chanyeol Heechul. Dua manusia itu tengah mengintipnya dari balik tiang besar. Keduanya tersenyum bodoh, membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Melihat Luhan tersenyum, Minseok reflek tersenyum juga, "kenapa ? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak,...hanya saja, aku ingin tertawa," jawabnya sembari menyisipkan rambutnya ke lipatan telinga.

.

...

.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Chanyeol pada Minseok sesaat setelah menempatkan diri di bangkunya.

"Kemana?"

"Acara sekolah tahunan, berkemah."

"Tentu, aku bahkan mengajak Luhan."

"Tsk, kau benar-benar lupa pada kami Min," celetuk Heechul yang entah sejak kapan dia bergabung.

"Bicara apa kau Jung!" Minseok meninju lengan Heechul yang duduk sebangku dengannya itu.

.

...

.

Hanya ada dua tempat yang akan dikunjungi Luhan, kalau bukan _rooftop_ pasti perpustakaan. Minseok benar-benar hafal. Di saat _break _ kedua seperti ini, biasanya Luhan lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Dan _feeling_ Minseok tepat.

Di salah satu bangku panjang yang terletak di sudut ruang perpustakaan, Minseok dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Luhan yang sepertinya tengah sibuk menyalin sesuatu ke bukunya. Meskipun mata Luhan berbingkai _frame _kacamata kotak ala sekretaris kantor, tapi itu tak membuat pesonanya berkurang –bagi Minseok-.

"Siang Lu," sapa Minseok dengan suara kecil.

Luhan tersenyum kemudian mempersilahkan Minseok duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudah baca pengumuman di mading?"

Luhan mengangguk, "tentang kemah?"

"tepat sekali!" Minseok menjentikkan jarinya. "Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk ikut ?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dulu saat di China aku tidak pernah absen."

"Benarkah? Wah...aku benar-benar tidak menyangka! Ayo kita pergi bersama?!" tak sadar suara Minseok naik beberapa oktaf dan membuat ia mendapat tatapan –harap tenang- dari siswa siswi berkacamata tebal di sekitarnya.

Minseok terkekeh geli. "Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Luhan membereskan buku catatannya dan beberapa buku materi yang ada di depannya, bertingkah seolah tak mendengar ajakan Minseok. Apa ini namanya salah tingkah?

"Lu, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Minseok hanya mendapatkan ekspresi _blank _di wajah Luhan.

"Aku bilang, ayo kita pergi bersama!"

Senyuman itu.

Senyuman yang selalu membuat Minseok tergila-gila.

"Biologi?" tangan Minseok meraih salah satu buku yang ada di hadapan Luhan, "apa cita-citamu menjadi seorang dokter?"

"Entahlah, sejak berada di sini, aku jadi tertarik dengan anatomi manusia. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk menjadi dokter. Tidak ada salahnya mempelajari tubuh manusia, bukan?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya meminta persetujuan.

Minseok mengangguk setuju. Ia hendak mengacak rambut Luhan, tapi dengan cepat Luhan mencegatnya. Di dalam hati Minseok bertanya, 'kenapa Luhan selalu menolak saat aku ingin menyentuh rambutnya?'

"Aku pamit ke kelas dulu," ucap Luhan meninggalkan Minseok yang terlihat canggung.

.

...

.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Minseok lebih dulu, Heechul duduk di samping Minseok seenaknya.

"Ya! Siapa suruh kau duduk di sini?!"

"Kau kan teman sebangkuku Min," Heechul mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Minseok.

"Tsk," decak Minseok. Ia menggigit tangan Heechul hingga pemiliknya berteriak.

"Aaa! Hamster gila! Kenapa kau menggigitku?!" protes Heechul sambil mengelus tangannya yang kemerahan.

"Maaf tuan, kursi ini telah dipesan. Sebaiknya Anda mencari tempat lain," kata Minseok yang diakhiri tendangan brutal kakinya.

Heechul tersungkur di lantai bus. Kebetulan Luhan sedang berjalan ke kursi Minseok.

"Oh, aku cari tempat lain saja," Luhan hendak melangkah pergi dari sana, tapi langsung dihentikan Minseok.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi."

Heechul memandang malas Minseok.

"Kau duduk dengan Chanyeol sana, ini kursi Luhan sejak awal." Minseok menepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tapi Min, Chanyeol dengan Dara _noona_."

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Jessica? Kenapa tidak duduk dengannya saja?"

"Aku sudah putus dan tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi, pacarku yang sekarang Park Hyojin."

"Kalau begitu duduk dengan Hyo-"

"Dia tidak bersekolah di tempat kita, Kim Minseok," potong Heechul.

"Aish!" Minseok frustasi menghadapi sahabatnya itu, "Kwon _saem _duduk sendirian."

"Kwon BoA?" mata Heechul mendadak bersinar.

Setelah perdebatan tidak penting itu, akhirnya Luhan mendapatkan tempat duduk yang sudah Minseok siapkan sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hmm...apa Cuma ini yang kau bawa?" Minseok menunjuk tas ransel mini Luhan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Lu, kita berkemah selama tiga hari. Apa kau tidak membawa baju ganti, atau semacamnya? Udara hutan pada malam hari bisa membuatmu beku kedinginan, apa kau tidak bawa jaket sama sekali?"

"Aku tidak memerlukan benda-benda seperti itu."

Memang terdengar sedikit gila, setelah mendapat jawaban Luhan, sekilas Minseok merasakan hawa dingin menusuk di sekitar leher bagian belakangnya.

'Tsk, mustahil. Bagaimana bisa hantu muncul di siang hari.' Itu hanya pemikiran bodoh seorang Kim Minseok.

.

...

.

Hari semakin gelap, tapi Luhan terus membawa Minseok menjauh dari tenda dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Lu, matahari sudah tenggelam."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Apa kau pernah ke sini sebelumnya?"

"Tentu."

Luhan berhenti saat ia sampai di sebuah sungai. Ia mengajak Minseok naik ke atas batu besar. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan.

"Tidakkah di sini indah?" tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk bulan yang bulat sempurna.

Minseok tersenyum lalu tangannya terangkat hendak mengelus kepala Luhan, tapi Luhan lebih dulu mencegatnya. Jadilah Minseok hanya tersenyum canggung. "Kau benar, tidak ada ranting pohon yang menghalangi bentuk sempurna bulan."

"Minseok, boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakan!" jawab Minseok antusias.

"Aku ingin-"

-CHU~

Minseok bahkan belum pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan seolah sedang menunjukkan kalau ia juga tertarik pada pemuda yang ia cium sekarang. Atau mungkin perlakuan Minseok terhadap Luhan selama ini sudah terlalu kentara? Dan Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka paksa gerbang yang selama ini Minseok pertahankan?

Ciuman lembut berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Malam itu Luhan sangatlah agresif. Minseok mengakui dirinya merasa didominasi oleh seorang gadis.

Sebuah sengatan pada leher belakang Minseok membuat badannya menegang."Akh!" erangnya. Ada suara benda kecil jatuh di belakangnya, Minseok hendak menoleh tapi Luhan lebih dulu menangkup wajahnya.

"Ada apa Minseok?"

Beberapa saat kemudian Minseok merasa matanya berat. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali demi melihat wajah Luhan dengan jelas. Pandangannya mendadak kabur.

"Minseok! Kau kenapa?" Luhan menggoncang-goncangkan badan Minseok.

.

..

.

"Minseok dan Luhan menghilang!"

"Jangan bercanda kau Jung Heechul!" bisik Kwon Boa _seonsaengnim _tajam.

"Benar _saem_, sejak sore tadi kami tidak melihat keduanya," tambah Chanyeol yang berlari dari kejauhan.

"Kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi hasilnya nihil." Heechul menetralkan nafasnya sambil membungkuk memegangi lututnya yang sedikit bergetar, akibat terlalu banyak berlari.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kwon _seonsaengnim_.

"Sebelas kurang tigabelas menit," sahut Baekhyun yang sedang bertugas membersihkan bekas api unggun bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jung Heechul, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya _seonsaengnim_?" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku akan melapor ke guru yang lain. Untuk sementara, jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Guru itu melihat sekeliling nampak sepi. Sepertinya murid lainnya sudah tidur di tenda masing-masing. "Tutup mulut kalian rapat-rapat."

"Baik _saem_." Heechul, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol.

"_Seonsaengnim,_" suara Chanyeol membuat langkah Kwon _seonsaengnim _terhenti dan berbalik.

"Ya?"

Mungkin hanya perasaan Chanyeol saja, tapi dipastikan tiga teman lainnya mendengar suara gurunya sedikit gemetar.

"Apa mungkin Luhan telah merencanakan sesuatu? Sebelumnya Luhan adalah siswi misterius. Dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan murid-murid lain. Bahkan Minseok yang sudah berteman lama dengannya tidak tahu di mana tempat tinggal Luhan-"

"Hey! Dia memiliki wajah seperti malaikat! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Minseok. Lagipula Luhan itu perempuan dan Minseok itu laki-laki, Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa ambigu, "sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan? Apa Minseok dan Luhan telah menikah? Tsk tsk tsk."

"Baek!" Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok memukul betis Baekhyun. "Berhenti berbicara hal yang konyol di saat genting seperti ini."

Kwon _seonsaengnim_ menghela nafas kemudian bersedekap, "Kalian jangan kemana-mana dulu, aku akan berunding dengan guru lain." Setelah memberi titah, guru itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Yeol, sepertinya Kwon _saem _menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apa mungkin cerita hantu pemotong kepala manusia di hutan ini benar-benar ada?"

"Tsk, kau sama saja dengan Byun Baekhyun, Tuan Jung."

.

...

.

Minseok membuka kedua matanya dengan susah payah. Matanya disuguhi langit-langit bergambar awan di sebuah ruangan. Kesan hangat dan nyaman membuat Minseok seperti enggan membuka matanya lebih lebar.

"Siapa kau?"

Minseok mendapati seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut blonde ditata berdiri sedang berpangku tangan tersenyum padanya. Laki-laki itu duduk di samping ranjang Minseok dan tengah memperhatikannya.

"Selamat pagi Minseok," ucap laki-laki tampan bak manekin itu.

Badan Minseok sulit digerakkan. Anggota badannya yang berfungsi hanya tubuh bagian atasnya, bahu sampai kepala. "Ada apa denganku?"

"Kau lumpuh Kim Minseok," jawab orang itu dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba Minseok bangun terduduk. Ia melihat seorang perempuan mengenakan piyama duduk dengan kaki diselonjorkan. Ia memiliki sepasang mata tajam dan rambut lurus sepunggung.

"Siapa dia?" Minseok menoleh pada laki-laki tadi.

"Itu adalah bayanganmu sendiri Kim Minseok."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!" Minseok melirik ke arah perempuan tadi, dan ternyata perempuan itu juga tengah memalingkan wajah dan melirik padanya. Setelah Minseok menoleh sepenuhnya, ia menyadari kalau perempuan itu adalah refleksi cermin dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" Minseok ketakutan melihat bentuk tubuhnya yang menyerupai perempuan.

"Sepertinya kau lupa padaku." Laki-laki itu duduk dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Minseok. Ia mempertemukan matanya dengan mata -laki itu menatap Minseok sendu. "Tatap mataku lekat-lekat."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian Minseok merasakan ada yang berdebum di dadanya. Sebuah _film _kecil membawanya _flashback _saat ia berada di sekolah, berputar di kepalanya. Sulit dipercaya, tapi Minseok sangat ingat dengan tatapan sendu itu- "Luhan?"

"Aku senang kau mengingatku." Laki-laki yang disebut –Luhan- oleh Minseok tadi mengecup bibir Minseok singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita berdua, Luhan? Kenapa kau berubah seperti laki-laki, dan kenapa badanku seperti perempuan?" tanya Minseok dengan nada pelan. "Apa mungkin jiwa kita tertukar? Tapi kenapa wajah kita berdua-"

Luhan memeluk Minseok erat. Ia mengelus rambut Minseok yang kini panjang sepunggung. Minseok sedikit canggung karena sesuatu yang mengganjal di dadanya terhimpit mendapatkan perlakuan dari Luhan. Minseok meringis kecil.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu kalau sebenarnya aku adalah laki-laki."

Mulut Minseok membulat. Ia ingin berteriak, 'jangan bohong! Bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini!' tapi suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Alhasil ia hanya bisa tergagap.

"Sebelumnya sepuluh dari kami bergender laki-laki semua. Saat itu aku kalah taruhan dengan Zheng Zhu, dan dengan terpaksa aku harus berkunjung ke sekolahmu dengan penampilan layaknya perempuan. Zheng Zhu adalah teman satu sekolahku, sedang delapan lainnya bukan berasal dari sekolahku. Dan tentu saja kami berdua menyembunyikan taruhan ini dari pihak sekolah."

Minseok menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya gusar. Ia ingin segera lepas dari pelukan Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak pernah mengijinkannya, sebaliknya ia malah semakin erat memeluk Minseok.

"Sejak pertama melihatmu, kupikir aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi aku tidak punya cara lain untuk mendekatimu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap berpenampilan seperti perempuan. Benar dugaanku, hidup di sini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada tinggal di negaraku sendiri."

"Kau tahu Minseok, mereka membenciku hingga ujung rambut," Luhan menangkup wajah Minseok. Jarak wajah antara keduanya sangatlah dekat. Mata Luhan tampak berair. Sepertinya ia benar-benar mengalami hal yang begitu sulit dalam hidupnya."Orang tuaku menyayangiku Cuma sampai aku berumur kurang dari lima tahun. Untuk seterusnya mereka tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak. Mereka menjadikanku seperti budak! Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana sulitnya setiap hari beradu dengan seekor Bulldog dewasa saat berumur tujuh tahun, hanya untuk memperebutkan sepiring makanan sisa?! Kau tahu itu!" nada bicara Luhan perlahan semakin tinggi kemudian kembali rendah. "Orang tuaku hanya memberiku kebebasan untuk bersekolah, tidak dengan yang lainnya. Tak hanya di rumah, dan di lingkungan tempat tinggalku,di sekolah pun aku selalu dimaki dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Tidak ada yang mau menjadi temanku. Itu benar-benar menyakitkan, Minseok."

Mendengar cerita Luhan itu, dalam sekejap Minseok lupa dengan apa yang telah Luhan lakukan padanya. Mata Luhan yang basah itu cukup mewakili bagaimana hancurnya dia. Berkat Luhan, dada Minseok semakin sesak.

"Zheng Zhu adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Ia juga mengenalkanku pada dunia _science_. Setiap hari Zhu mengajakku bermain ke laboratorium ayahnya, hingga suatu hari Zhu melakukan kesalahan besar. Ia memecahkan tabung reaksi yang tengah ayahnya kerjakan selama berbulan-bulan," Luhan tersenyum miris, "aku hanya bisa tersenyum difitnah oleh teman baikku. Aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangan teman paling berharga itu. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau berteman denganku lagi? Untuk kedua kalinya, aku harus menjadi budak ayah Zhu seumur hidup! Seandainya Zhu tidak menyarankanku untuk melarikan diri, mungkin aku akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan oleh ayahnya."

Ibu jari Luhan menghapus air mata yang baru saja menetes dari mata Minseok. Minseok berubah seperti angsa kerajaan. Dia sangatlah indah, benar-benar cantik.

"Dengar Minseok, aku laki-laki normal. Aku tidak ingin menjadi _gay_, kau tau itu?"

Seringaian Luhan mengundang emosi Minseok kembali. Sebelumnya Minseok terbujuk dengan _sad story _ yang Luhan ceritakan. Tapi semuanya telah lenyap terbakar rasa benci Minseok pada Luhan. Seseorang yang melampiaskan kebencian masa lalu padanya.

"Lalu kau seenaknya sendiri merubahku menjadi perempuan hah?! Antarkan aku pulang! Aku tidak mau mengenalmu lagi!"

"Tidak bisa Minseok-"

"Aku bisa! Aku akan menceritakan segalanya pada _eomma_ dan _appa_!"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kau tidak bisa kembali. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang dikabarkan hilang di hutan dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba muncul dengan gender yang berbeda? Apakah mereka akan percaya?"

"Dua tahun?"

Luhan menunjuk jam digital yang ada di sebuah rak.

April 13, 2016 07:34 AM

"Hari ini adalah tahun kedua peringatan hilangnya kita berdua, Minseok. Maka dari itu kali ini aku ingin berbaik hati membangunkanmu dari tidurmu yang panjang."

"Kau gila!"

"Kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja. Kau membutuhkanku. Tanpaku kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Rangsangan dari otakmu tidak akan pernah sampai ke seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Kau hanya bisa melakukan sesuatu jika aku yang meminta. Sudah ada _chip _di dalam otakmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya mulut Minseok tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin, tapi tak membuahkan hasil.

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak membuatmu lumpuh sekujur tubuh, karena aku ingin mendengar suara desahanmu murni tanpa perintah dariku.."

Cuping telinga Minseok terangkat mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu. _Cosplay_ Luhan benar-benar berhasil seratus persen. Buktinya dia bisa membodohi Minseok hampir empat bulan sejak pertemuan pertama di atap gedung.

Rubah iblis.

"Butuh waktu satu tahun untuk membuat tubuhmu sempurna. Setahun berikutnya aku sudah bisa menikmati tubuhmu. Tapi aku belum puas kalau belum mendengar desahan dari mulutmu, jadi aku membangunkanmu."

Minseok memejamkan matanya. Selain ia tidak bisa bersuara, ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Umpatan terburuk pun tidak dapat mewakili betapa bejatnya perlakuan Luhan padanya.

Segala organ yang ada pada kepala Minseok memang tidak lumpuh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia masih berada di bawah kendali Luhan. Minseok hanya bisa menangis dan menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya. Untuk sekedar bersuara 'Ah', ia harus mendapat ijin dari Luhan.

Kedua tangan Minseok terangkat memeluk leher Luhan, ia semakin mendorong tengkuk Luhan seperti ia tengah ingin mencium Luhan.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru _baby_," kata Luhan dengan nada pelan.

Sangatlah bodoh jika Minseok menginginkan ciuman dari Luhan di saat seperti ini. Ia ingin membunuh Luhan, bukan menciumnya!

'Luhan benar-benar iblis!' ucap Minseok di dalam hati.

Minseok memang masih mencintai Luhan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak setuju dengan cara Luhan.

.

...

.

Setahun kemudian.

Perasaan marah pada Luhan tidak akan pernah hilang dari otak Minseok. Tapi Minseok mulai bisa menerima masa lalu Luhan yang telah membuatnya hidup seperti ini. Minseok bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Luhan hidup sendiri dan terkucilkan selama belasan tahun. Tidak ada kasih sayang dari orang tua, bahkan semangat dari teman. Sekali mendapat teman, pada akhirnya dia mendapat penghianatan.

"Minseok, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Luhan menekan angka-angka pada tombol _password _ sebuah brankas sebesar lemari kuno. Setelah pintu lemari itu terbuka, mata Minseok disuguhi sepasang patung manusia. Persis seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kedua patung itu terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri.

"Replika siapa mereka?"

"Bukan replika, mereka asli. Mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku. Cairan lilin adalah lotion terbaik."

"Kau membunuh kedua orang tuamu sendiri?!"

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh orang tuaku. Aku hanya ingin membunuh iblis yang bersarang di tubuh mereka. Tapi Papa dan Mama tidak mau bernafas. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, bagaimana ini?" Luhan berjongkok di hadapan kursi roda Minseok dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mulut Minseok bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Tidak juga. Menurutku kau tidak bersalah, sama sekali." Di dalam hati Minseok sudah mendoakan agar suatu saat iblis yang merasuki Luhan dimasukkan ke neraka paling dalam dan membusuk di sana.

"Di hadapan orang tuaku, aku ingin melamarmu." Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok, "Minseok, menikahlah denganku."

Minseok menangis. Ia benar-benar tak percaya hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kepalanya mengangguk dengan sendirinya tanpa rangsangan dari otaknya.

Minseok marah dan benci pada Luhan.

Tapi Minseok lebih benci lagi, kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Luhan?

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

.

Uwaaah...bingung ya? Gaje ya? Lebay ya? Sinetron banget ya? Lol

Maaf, aku ga bisa ngasih kresek gratis kalo ada yang mau muntah berjamaah :v

Nama Cina yang kesebut di atas mungkin ga familiar di telinga para EXO-L, FYI aja, itu nama Cina member SuJu, haha. Zheng Zhu itu Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Gui Xian itu Kyuhyun, Qi Fan itu Kibum, Li Xu itu Ryeowook, He Zai itu Hyukjae (Eunhyuk), Dong Hai itu Donghae,


End file.
